rp_freedomfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Y-Tiger/RP's that I found, I once made for another web page.
1 RP. *Warning- Gender-bents are allow in this roleplay, In fact, I am roleplay one of these gender-bents. Student is the male version of Tiger.* Ah, at last... A peace was found between many races and even old enemies- or, what seem to be peace at the time. But, knowledge of the war in the past has all but faded into a lie, what truth of the war stood no more. Everyone but one being forgotten this past, forgotten the war's faults and low actions that had to be done by G.U.N. All but a male foxwolf that had been seal away for he was assumed to be too dangerous- a male foxwolf that once live a life as part of the mass of G.U.N and nearly die in this war only to be save of the technology that had. What actions did this war done? Why would G.U.N lock up one of their loyalest soldiers away once the war was over? Will anyone find out, and understand, the actions of the War behind the lie? Or will anyone find out at all? A little profit of Student(with an old picture of him for the time being) Name: Student Umbra Age: 19, been seal away for however long after the war. Gender: Male Kind: Foxwolf/machine Appearances: Powers: None Skills/Abilities: Able to change his robot arm into some objects, but for a limit time. His robot eye can pretty much do quick scans and collect date. Bio: He join the G.U.N force around 15 years old, the war started not too long as his training was nearly done. At the time, with his speed and fearless emotion to anything on the front line- he suffer and shot in the eye and then an explosion. In the middle of that war he was piece back together with robot parts- and when fully working in success, was sent back into the war till a sign of a peace treaty was done. Later on G.U.N fear for the worse from their most loyal power soldier and locked him away in their storage room, inside a tub full of liquid so if he was ever needed again... 2's RP. You may post, but I will put the names in order for you to look. As I have started this, I will go first. Please check who post when, okay? 1. Doom(Dendera) 2. Doesn't matter how you explain your character, just do what you can. I will try to go in long posts. I also may add first person before I go third person. Why? Cause, it's practice, and this is to be something fun... will be first person, but I will change to third person. Kay? Character: Ivorygrace(For the time being) Nickname: 'The Curse' Reason of being here: I don't know.... --- Accepted --- What dark tournament would want some crazy, insane hedgehog who is about to lose to himself to another being that is known as a Disease? I, Ivorygrace(funny how my name doesn't even suit me), am a monster out of control. I control no powers, I don't need to. However, I have been avoiding other... Beings due to this disease.... My whole left side of my very body is the only thing keeping this disease in a hold, and even then it slowly withers and being replace slowly by metal machinery and cores of energy... What would become of me if my own whole left side of my body wither? Be half machine and half flesh? I'm sure that won't be the case when this disease is done with me... I seem to be complaining more than I am explaining myself. In fact, I must be the most girlish-guy running around in this world, carrying bottles of the cure for my disease AND living in a hospital for my whole life... But, enough about that, I assume questions would start coming. At the moment, I'm seeing nothing but darkness and what is glowing off of me, the color of yellow faintly lit the room is enough to tell me it was a cell... Of all things, a cell, trap like an animal. I know my mother and father wouldn't let this happen to me, so I was most likely kidnapped. In fact, I don't even remember what last happen to me before I got into this gloomy place.... -Third person- Sitting on the lower bed, which was chain to the dull wall like any prison cell: which, the strange male hedgehog wasn't used to, was the only thing keeping him away from the others... He doesn't go to get his food, they won't allow him; which must be a plus to him, but safe to say, he was pretty lonely.... The male hedgehog gaze to the bars of his 'bar' home and notice one of the guards. "Your time has come, your fighting your first bloody battle today. No worries, no one will die, we'll make sure of it." A bewilder expression form on the fact of the male hedgehog, just those words weren't good enough to him. "Do you know what you've have chain up and throwing out there?" The male growled to the guard, only to gain a sly smirk from the guard... This place wasn't in the mind of keeping people safe, and it seem they know well enough what they were holding in bars for days now... A worry expression was on the male hedgehog's face before being pushed out of his cell and onto a sandy ground, out in the sun. Yea, it was blinding to one who was forced to stay in the dark. The male was forced to close his eyes. For a hedgehog, he had a rather long tail, and the tip of it was metal - just like his left arm, left leg, left ear. His left eye was much similar to that of a robot before being forced to close. Sparks jump off the thick wires in the metal parts, which was helping them work like any normal part: well, what parts were showing the wires that is. Before making his eyes open once they adapted a bit, his right eye was a soft light blue. He glance around... So many people, it frighten him of why they watched, and the matter of a fact - they scare him. Now, it was a waiting game for whom was against him. He then notice his wrist where still cuff together; this was more of a challenge of balance and dodging to him... Or, that's what it seems to be. ---------------------------------------------------------------------- Yea, these are some old RPs. Category:Blog posts